1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound mixer and more specifically, to the tuning structure of a sound mixer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sound mixer is commonly used in Hi-Fi stereo. A sound mixer generally has a tuning structure. A commercial tuning structure is known having a plurality of sliding switches for tuning. This design of tuning structure is easy to operate. However, when operating the switching lever of one sliding switch, the switching lever may be biased and damaged accidentally. Further, because the sliding switches are exposed to the outer open side, external objects may fall to the inside of the sliding switches accidentally, causing contact failure or damage to the sliding switches.